Bridges of Fate
by drander24601
Summary: Commander John Shepard, once a loyal soldier of the System Alliance Navy, now works for an organization known as Cerberus. His mission: To stop the Collectors from abducting humans, and to bring down the Reapers, a machine race that seeks to rid the galaxy of all organic life. To do this, Shepard must build an army, but not all its soldiers come from his universe.
1. Chapter 1: Local Isn't Enough

Chapter 1: Local isn't enough

"Get those guns online, now EDI!" Commander John Shepard was crouched behind some crates in the shipyard, firing at a floating Collector machine as it shot it's burning blue eye beams at him. "I have control," EDI's voice rang out. The anti-air guns suddenly came online and fired on the Collector ship in the distance. Garrus Vakarian was engaging some Collector troops that were attempting to flank Shepard's squad. He looked out toward Shepard and saw the machine bearing down on him. "Shepard, it's right on you!" Garrus yelled from across the yard. "I know, Garrus!" Shepard yelled back, "Would love some help here!" The Collector machine was getting closer; he could feel the heat from its beams. "I've got your back, Shepard!"

Grunt screamed as he ran from cover behind Shepard. He shot his Claymore shotgun, disabling the monstrosities shields, leapt onto the crates Shepard was hiding behind, and tackled the creature to the ground. It squealed in pain as Grunt bombarded it with shotgun rounds to its face. Soon it stopped writhing on the ground. It was dead. Grunt jumped off, discharging the thermal clip from within. "That," he said, "was a good fight." Suddenly there was a slight tremor. It knocked the group off balanced. Shepard looked up to see the Collector ship's engines starting up. "They're pulling out!" Garrus yelled. The ship slowly rose up from the ground, still being hit by the defense turrets, and flew away. Shepard looked on, defeated and distraught. "The other colonists were already on that ship," Garrus said, putting a hand on Shepard's shoulder, "They got what they came for."

The mechanic Shepard met earlier, Delan, came out from behind some crates and ran to watch the ship depart. "This whelp again," Grunt grumbled. "No!" he yelled, "Don't' let them get away!" Shepard tried to reason with the manic mechanic. "There's nothing we can do. They're gone." Delan continued to scream. "Half the colony is in there! They took Egan, and Sam, and Lilith! Do something!" Shepard walked over to Delan. "I didn't want it to end this way," he said, "I did everything I could." Garrus interjected, supporting his friend. "More than most, Shepard." Delan stopped looking up and spun around. "Shepard?" The Commander nodded at Delan. "Wait. I know that name. Sure, I remember you. You're some big Alliance hero."

There was a jostling to Delan's right from behind some crates, and a figure emerged. Shepard smiled to see his former squad mate, Kaidan Alenko, walking toward him. "Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel." Kaidan looked at Delan. "You're in the presence of a legend, Delan." He then looked to Shepard. "And a ghost." Delan shook his head furiously. "All the good people we lost, and you get left behind. Figures." He started to walk away. "Screw this, I'm done with Alliance types." The mechanic swiftly walked away, and Kaidan went to greet his lost Commander.

Kaidan's eyes met with Shepard's. He looked as if he was analyzing Shepard, like he was making sure it was him. After a moment, he outstretched his arm. "I thought you were dead, Commander," he said as they shook hands, "We all did." Shepard smiled. "It's been too long, Kaidan. How've you been?" Kaidan's smile turned into a frown. "Is that all you have to say?" he said scoldingly, "You show up after two years and just act like nothing happened? I would've followed you anywhere, Commander! Thinking you were gone… it was like losing a limb." Shepard felt a sad heaviness in him as Kaidan continued to vent at him. "Why didn't you try to contact me?" Kaidan yelled, "Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

Shepard put his hands up. "Not my choice," he said defensively, "I spent the last two years in some kind of coma while Cerberus rebuilt me." Kaidan walked back a little bit in disgust. "You're with Cerberus, now? Garrus too?" he said as he gestured to the turian. Garrus shook his head. "I can't believe the reports were right," Kaidan said. "Reports?" Garrus interjected, "You mean you already knew?" Kaidan nodded at his former teammate. "Alliance Intel thought that Cerberus might be behind the missing human colonies. They got a tip this colony might be the next one hit." He turned to Shepard. "Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumors that you weren't dead. That you were working for the enemy."

Shepard got a little heated. "Cerberus and I want the same thing: to save out colonies. That doesn't mean I work I answer to them." "Do you really believe that?" Kaidan asked, "Or is that just what Cerberus wants you to think? I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive, but I never expected anything like this." He spewed his words into Shepard's face with a sad anger. "You've turned your back on everything we stood for!" "Kaidan, you know me," Shepard said, trying to calm him down, "You know I'd only do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself. The Collectors are targeting human colonies, and they're working with the Reapers." Kaidan just shook his head. "I want to believe you, Shepard. But I don't trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of a Reaper to manipulate you. What if they're behind it? What if they're working with the Collectors?"

"Damn it, Kaidan," Garrus said, "You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat!" Shepard nodded in agreement. "You're letting how you feel about their history get in the way of facts." "Maybe," Kaidan said, "Or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe you're the one who's not thinking straight." Kaidan turned to leave. "I've got to report back to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not." Shepard was so crushed. He wanted to ask him to join him, but he was too hurt. "So long, Kaidan," he said. Kaidan turned to face his former friend. "So long, Commander. Good luck." And with that, Kaidan left. Shepard just felt dejected. Completely defeated. He just got a slap in the face by his most trusted squad mate. Cerberus was just making him angrier. Shepard reached up to his ear piece to radio for pickup. "Joker," he said, "send the shuttle to pick us up." He dropped his hand as he looked on into the distance. "I've had enough of this colony."

The Illusive Man's cigarette burned as he sucked in it's fumes. The QEC hummed to life as the hologram of Commander Shepard appeared in front of him. "Shepard," he said cooly, "Good work on Horizon. Hopefully the Collectors will think twice before attacking another colony." Shepard shook his head. "It's not a victory," he said, "We interrupted the Collectors, but they still abducted half the colony." "That's better than an entire colony," the Illusive Man retorted, "and more than we've accomplished since the abductions began. The Collectors will be more careful now, but I think we can find another way to lure them in." Another way? Shepard became suspicious. "Kaidan said the Alliance got a tip about me and Cerberus. Was that you?" The Illusive Man inhaled his cigarette before answering. "I may have let it slip that you were alive," he said calmly, "and with Cerberus."

Shepard became furious. "You risked the lives of my friend, my crew, and that entire colony? Just to lure the Collectors there?" "A calculated risk," Illusive Man said, "I suspected the Collectors were looking for you, or people connected to you. Now I know for certain." Shepard put his hand to his head. This guy was seriously pushing the envelope. "I told you I wouldn't sit and wait while the Reapers and Collectors gather strength," the Illusive Man said. "Besides, they would've hit another colony eventually. And without a way to predict which one, they would've abducted everyone." "We," Shepard emphasized, "have to make sure they don't abduct anyone else." The Illusive Man nodded his head. "I want the Collectors stopped for that very reason. That's why we're doing this, Shepard."

He extinguished his cigar in his ashtray and picked another from his pocket. "I'm devoting all resources to finding a way through the Omega 4 relay," he continued, "We have to hit them where they live. You're team will need to be strong, as will their resolve. There's no looking back." He looked Shepard dead in the eyes as he spoke. "The same goes for you. Can I assume you've put your past relationships behind you?" Shepard put his hand up. "None of your damn business." The Illusive Man shook some ashes into the ashtray. "If it affects the mission, better you should leave it behind."

He gave a stern and serious look. "This brings us to the present business. I've forwarded three more dossiers, and also the location of a Project base we've been working on for a year now." Shepard was confused. "What's at this base?" The Illusive Man inhaled his cigarette again. "It's Project Wormhole. We've created a way to make connections to other dimensions through the use of massive Element Zero bombardment into a miniature Mass Relay, similar to the Conduit on Ilos." Shepard had to take in what the Illusive Man just said. "Excuse me…. You've created a miniature Mass Relay?" The Illusive Man nodded. "Yes, and we've been able to send people to and from several different dimensions, each unique and parallel to ours." Other dimensions? Parallel to ours? "What does this have to do with the Collectors?" Shepard was deeply confused.

"You see, Shepard," The Illusive Man explained, "I have full confidence that you and your team could go through the relay and succeed in destroying it, but you are an investment. You're all investments. And very pivotal to the coming war with the Reapers. I think we both know that destroying the Collectors will just make their masters angry." Shepard nodded in agreement. "I need you alive, Shepard," he continued, "And in order to stay alive, we may need extra help, particularly from outside our realm. Local isn't enough." Shepard frowned as he tried to connect all the dots. "You want me to start pulling people from other universes now? We should focus on the Collectors, then bring them in. They're more needed for the Reapers anyway." The Illusive Man shook his head. "This is a priority. You've fought the Collectors, seen how tough they are in battle. The homeworld will no doubt be crawling with them. You're a leader, and I have no doubt in your abilities. But we don't know what is waiting for you at the other end of that relay."

Shepard crossed his arms. Now he starts telling me what to do, he thought. "Go to the planet Project Wormhole is based on, Sanctum, and start searching for potential recruits. We need scientists, soldiers, ships if you can find them. You'll see how the device works. However, there is one particular duo that we discovered while on an initial test mission. I would ask that you recover them first." Shepard sighed. "Who are they?" The Illusive Man smiled. "Have you ever read any Arthur Conan Doyle, Shepard?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Game

Chapter 2: The Great Game

Sherlock Holmes walked into the empty poolroom, smelling the chlorine in the dank air. This place smelled of sweat. Hinted in the air was also latex, urine, and almonds. Fresh, he thought. As he walked in he looked behind him at the above platforms, searching for that man. That man who had been dogging him for quite some time. That man who had taken the lives of so many people. Moriarty. "Brought you a little getting to know you present," Sherlock said as he spun around, still searching in shadows for his hidden enemy. In his hand he was holding a data drive, which held the Bruce-Partington Plans. These were very sensitive plans. Sherlock knew they would draw his slithering enemy out. "Oh, that's what it's all been for, isn't it?" he taunted, "All your little puzzles, making me dance. All to distract me from this." He held up the data drive, turning slowly so Moriarty wouldn't catch him off guard.

Suddenly, a locker room door swung open from behind him. Sherlock looked over his shoulder and became as still as stone. There was John Watson, his friend and partner, wearing a heavy overcoat. He was staring at Sherlock with a flat face. "Evening," John said pertly. Sherlock was still stunned, not daring to move. "This is a turn-up, isn't it Sherlock?" "John," Sherlock said bewildered, "What the hell…" "Bet you never saw this coming." John said. John's flat face was hinted with something else now, Sherlock noticed. Dismay? No. Despair? No. Fear. John slowly opened his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest. "What," he said, trying to hold back his emotions, "would you like me… to make him say… next?" John looked down as a sniper's laser sight danced on the C4 explosives strapped to his chest. Sherlock was slowly looking around the room, searching for the real Moriarty. John began to chant something. "Gottle o' geer… Gottle o' geer…. Gottle o' geer…" "Stop it!" Sherlock said sternly. "Nice touch, this," John relayed through the obvious microphone in his ear, "the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him. I can stop John Watson too." John cringed, watching the laser dart about his chest. "Stop his heart." "Who are you!?" Sherlock asked to the quiet empty room. This was extremely tense. This Moriarty was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

"I gave you my number," a voice said from a far. Sherlock looked in the direction of the voice. "Thought you might call…" This voice was taunting Sherlock as if he knew him personally. Soon a man appeared from the dark shadows. It was Jim. Jim that Sherlock met earlier at Molly's office. Molly's boyfriend. But how… "Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket," he mocked, "or are you just pleased to see me?" Sherlock drew the pistol from his pocket. "Both," he said matter-o-factly. Jim stopped a few feet away from Sherlock. "Jim Moriarty," he said plainly, "Hi!" Sherlock was perplexed. Jim could see it. "Jim?" Moriarty rhetorically asked, "Jim from the hospital? Oh did I make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point." The sniper's laser dot flickered, pulling Sherlock's attention. "Don't be silly," Moriarty said to Sherlock, "Someone else is holding the trigger. I don't like getting my hands dirty." Sherlock looked back at Jim. "I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock," Jim mused, "just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see, like you!"

Sherlock started to remember a certain phrase. He started to walk forward. "Dear Jim," he said cooly, "Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister." Moriarty smiled, "Dear Jim," Sherlock continued, "Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America." Moriarty stopped walking toward Sherlock. "Just so," he said simply. "Consulting criminal," Sherlock was beginning to understand, "Brilliant." "Isn't it?" Moriarty said, "No-one ever gets to me… and no-one ever will." "I did." Sherlock said as he cocked the gun. "You've come the closest," Jim said, "Now you're in my way." Sherlock smiled, "Thank you." Moriarty looked at Sherlock sternly, "Didn't mean it as a compliment." "Yes you did," Sherlock said. "Yeah, okay, I did," Moriarty said shrugging. "But the flirting's over Sherlock," he continued, his voice becoming sing-songy. "Daddy's had enough now." He started to walk closer to Sherlock. "I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play." Moriarty was getting closer and closer. "So take this as a friendly warning, my dear." He spoke with a childish tone, "Back off. Although I have loved this. This little game of ours. Playing Jim from I.T. Playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?" "People have died," Sherlock said. "That's what people DO!"

Moriarty's angered voice rang through the echoic room. Everything eventually became silent. "I will stop you," Sherlock said. Jim collected himself. "No you won't." As Moriarty spoke, a bright light started to shine at the center of Sherlock's chest. "Sherlock," John said frantically, "Sherlock you're…" "SHUT UP!" Moriarty screamed. He turned back to Sherlock, but stopped when he saw the same thing John did. Sherlock had a bright white light glowing at the center of his chest, quickly enveloping the rest of his body. "John!" Sherlock yelled, pointing at John's chest. John looked down and saw the same light shining from his center. Moriarty was still staring at the bright light. "So," he said, laughing hesitently, "Where's my light?" The light was quickly enveloping John and Sherlock, and it was shining brighter and brighter. Sherlock was looking at John with wild eyes, so confused and bewildered, and as the light grew larger and brighter, Sherlock and John could see only white.

The Cerberus device was humming loudly, and electricity was crackling from the relay. It was sitting in a large open area, with a very large and wide flat area in front of the relay. Several monitors were around the flat area, with scientists shifting and working. Off in the distance was a station, where most of the Cerberus facilities were held. The open plain seemed to go on forever. Miranda Lawson, Shepard's second in command, was eyeing the device's energy levels. Mordin Solus, the professor recruited by Shepard for his mission, was preparing some medical equipment for the new arrivals. "We've got major spikes of eezo here," Miranda said, "The surge of energy is quite drastic." Shepard was looking at the relay with concern. "You sure this thing works?" he said to a scientist at a large stationary monitor. "Yes, we've got them. Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson will be arriving in 3… 2…1!"

The relay buzzed as shot a bolt of white lightening into the red, barren ground. Shepard walked to the guardrail of the platform he was standing on as he looked at the lightening start to grow into two figures. The figures began to take a human shape, becoming more and more defined. Shepard stared at amazement as soon two humans were standing where the white light had been. One was facing the other. He was wearing what seemed to be a primitive suit while the other was wearing a large heavy coat of some kind. The shorter one dropped to the ground while the other spun around. "Sherlock." The shorter one was coughing, catching his breath. "AHHHH!" he screamed as he jumped from the ground, startled at the change of scenery. The tall one was staring around at amazement. "John… you're seeing this as well, correct?" The one the tall one referred to as John spun around to face him. "Yes!" John screamed, "I am quite aware!" "It's alright!" a scientist said to the duo. The tall one, who must have been Sherlock Holmes, pointed his pistol at the scientist. "Who are you?" he asked, "Where is Moriarty?"

"Mr. Holmes," Shepard yelled from the platform, "It's ok. You're not in any danger." Sherlock was staring at this man who was speaking to him. "Am I? What is this, where am I?" Shepard started to walk down the long platform to meet the group. "You're, well," Shepard started to answer but John suddenly remembered something. "The bomb!" Shepard stopped abruptly. "Bomb?" he asked. "Yes," Sherlock said, "John, throw it off, now!" John quickly began to take his jacket off, revealing the C4 explosives strapped to his chest. The Cerberus crew tensed up. John threw the bomb off him and towards Shepard, who had now gotten relatively close to the two men. It slid towards him on the ground, gathering dust. Shepard stood still as it hit his feet. He looked down and chuckled. "This won't kill me." He reached down and activated his omni-tool, using it to cut the wires. "What is that?" John asked sternly, "That orange thing?" Shepard looked up. "I'd appreciate it if you would drop the attitude Dr. Watson. I'm assuming that's who you are. And you," Shepard said to Sherlock, "You must be Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock smiled, still with his pistol drawn and aimed at Shepard. "Glad to see my name gets around."

Sherlock looked him up and down. "You're well armed," he said, noticing the firearms on Shepard's back. They looked alien, none he could identify by make. "I don't believe I caught your name," Sherlock said. Shepard walked to greet them. Soon Miranda and Mordin were walking behind him. "I'm Commander Shepard. I'm glad you made it over in one piece." He extended his arm to Sherlock. Sherlock was hesitant. "You work for Moriarty? Is this his plan?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Who is Moriarty?" "A dangerous man," Sherlock said swiftly, "I do not think this is some trick of his, but he has been an enigma to me. Until now." John gave Sherlock a look. "Alright, I think," Sherlock corrected himself. "Mr. Holmes," Shepard said, "I don't know anything about a Moriarty. If I did I'd tell you straight up, man to man." Sherlock thought for a moment, then dropped his weapon and shook Shepard's hand. "Sherlock!" John scolded. "I believe him, John," Sherlock said. John tried to say something, but just stopped and stood quietly. "So, Commander," Sherlock asked, "This doesn't seem like London anymore." "Yes," John interjected, reaching to shake Shepard's hand, "Where are we exactly?"

Shepard shook Dr. Watson's hand before speaking. "Well… you're… not exactly in your… universe anymore…." It sounded so awkward for Shepard to say that out loud. John looked at Mordin and jumped a little. "Ah! Well, I can see that… quite clearly." Mordin understood John's sudden change in emotion. He turned on a live audio translator through his omni-tool so that the new arrivals would understand them. "See you're not used to aliens," he said jokingly, "Understandable. Will bring you both up to speed. Things to know. Things to see. Aliens normal here. Need to get used to it." John looked confused. "Aliens? Wait… like real aliens? Different species and things like that." "Yes," Sherlock said demeaning, "Of course, John. Isn't it obvious." John just stared at Sherlock. "Ummm… Well if you believe in such things…" Shepard laughed. "This is Mordin Solus," Shepard said as the men shook Mordin's hand, "He is our chief scientist on board the Normandy. Oh, wait, I forgot your universe doesn't have ships like ours…" Sherlock became intrigued. "Ship, you say?" "Yes," Shepard said, "a state of the art frigate class warship. The Normandy's where you'll be staying for a good while." "Fascinating," Sherlock was incredibly curious.

"Alright," John said, accepting the facts but still bewildered, "We aren't on Earth anymore or something. We get it. But why did you bring us here?" Miranda came up to them and gave them data-pads filled with information. "These contain the mission parameters," she said, "We'll brief you aboard the Normandy, but we need to get you some new clothes, equipment, fit you for omni-tools," "Woah," John interrupted, "You brought us from another universe to deal with one of your problems?" "It's bigger than just our problem, Dr. Watson," Shepard said. "It'll soon be everyone's problem." There was a low humming sound as a shuttle came to a halt in front of them and opened up. Sherlock and John were pretty much spell-stopped. John especially. "After you," Shepard said smiling. Sherlock didn't give a second thought. He hopped on board followed by Mordin and Miranda. Shepard looked at John and gave him nod to get in. John, still mesmerized, nodded and got in the shuttle. Shepard smiled. Maybe this was a good thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3: There is More at Stake Here

Chapter 3: There is more at Stake here

The Normandy's doors flew open as Sherlock and John rushed inside. Miranda and Shepard followed. The two Englishmen were now in different clothing. Sherlock had a black tight shirt on with black crewman pants and boots, and was draped in a very dark green coat, that looked similar to his own back home, but with a more defined collar and extra padding on the outside. John was dressed in an outfit similar to the Cerberus crew uniform, just without the orange Cerberus logo and a black and white color scheme rather than a grey and white. They looked down the long pathway to their right and saw several glowing terminals, crew members working at their posts, and a large hologram of the Normandy elevated above what seemed to be a large command station.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy, gentlemen," Miranda said. Sherlock was wide eyed. John was just dumbfounded. They started to walk down the hallway as Miranda spoke to them. "Here we have several facilities. Each will be shown to you when EDI, our artificial intelligence, gives you the tour." Sherlock's ears perked up. "Artificial Intelligence, you say?" "Yes," John said as he admired the scenery, "she did say that." Miranda smiled. "I see you're fascinated with all the technology. You'll be able to learn how to use it soon enough." They reached the hologram and walked through a door into the ships Armory. "This is our armory," Miranda stated, "Here you will select your load-out when assigned to accompany Shepard on ground missions. But more about that later."

They continued to walk through the armory to a side door on the left. Going through that door, they came into a hallway and entered through another door on their right. "Here we are," Miranda said. They entered the debriefing room, which a large table in the middle that spanned the length of the room, and little else. Sherlock and John walked down either side of the table and looked around. "Well," John said, still looking around, "Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes," Miranda said. Shepard stood at the table-end closest to the door while Miranda moved past Sherlock to get to the other end. "For starters," Shepard said, "I think it's best that you know how long you'll be here." "Yes," Sherlock said, "It'd be nice to know the time frame. Though judging by the lengths you took to bring us here, it will be quite some time." Shepard nodded, then typed in a code onto an in-table keypad. The table shined from its center and brought up a hologram of a Collector trooper. "You're here because of this," he said, "The Collectors. An alien race that's kidnapping entire human colonies across the galaxy." John started to ask a question but Miranda stopped him. "Human's and other races have spread out across the galaxy," she said, "Hence the colonies." John closed his mouth and continued to listen.

"The Collectors, however," Shepard continued, "are just one enemy." He brought up another hologram. This time it was the Reaper he faced down 2 years ago, Sovereign. "This," Shepard said, "is our real enemy. The Reapers. A race of sentient machines that want to rid the galaxy of all life." "Sentient... machines…" John said sounding very confused. Sherlock put his hand to his chin, studying the hologram. "So, these Reapers are attacking now?" he asked. "Not yet," Shepard said, "There was an attempt two years ago by a Reaper, named Sovereign, to summon the Reaper fleet into Citadel space. You're actually looking at a hologram of it right now."

"What is Citadel space?" John asked. Shepard leaned on the table and brought up a hologram of a space station. "This is the Citadel, the galaxies central hub of civilization." Shepard pointed towards the wide arms of the Citadel. "These long structures hold billions of people from all races. The towns and cities are divided into wards. The Presidium is the upper most layer, mainly consisting of politicians or rich civilians." "So each species has an embassy there?" Sherlock asked, "I'm assuming there is a hierarchy of some sort?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. He's a quick study, he thought. "Yes, not every known species has an embassy but the Council races do. The Council is the galaxy's strongest governmental group, consisting of four races: The asari, the salarians, the turians, and the humans." "Well," John said, "Glad to see we're doing well. Even outside our dimension." "Universe, John," Sherlock corrected, "dimensions are planes of existence in a universe." John frowned, then looked back at Shepard. "Please, continue."

Shepard brought up the picture of the Collector again, as well as Sovereign. "We believe, and now have sufficient evidence, that The Collectors work for the Reapers. Why they are kidnapping colonies, specifically human colonies, we don't know. Our mission is to go to their homeworld, which beyond the Omega 4 Relay, and destroy them." "Relay?" John asked, "Isn't that what you used to bring us here?" "That was a modified relay," Miranda said, "We used it to specifically target individuals across universes. Relay's are normally used for interstellar travel." She stopped and brought up a picture of a relay. "The Omega 4 Relay," she continued, "is the only relay known to be used by the Collectors. Further more, every non Collector ship that's gone through it has never returned."

Sherlock put his hands down on the table. "So… Collector Ships come and go, but others never return." "Yes," Shepard said, "In order to insure we all come back in one piece, we need the best at our side." He gestured to Sherlock and John. "That's you." "Okay," John said, "I understand the need for help but, well, you know that we have lives too. In OUR universe? Bringing us here just threw our own lives out of balance." "Considering the situation we were in," Sherlock interjected, "I don't mind being snatched from home to wage war on body-snatchers." He turned to John. "Mrs. Hudson and Graham can wait." "Greg," John corrected, "I'm… sure his name is Greg." "There is more at stake here," Sherlock continued, "and I must admit… this fascinates me… Of course, what are we to you when you have defeated the Collectors?" Shepard thought for a moment. "And then… well, we find a way to defeat the Reapers." "What?!" John said franticly. "Perfect," Sherlock mused.

John looked at him with a serious gaze. "Sherlock, we're talking about advanced weaponry. Unknown aliens. Machines that want to kill us!" "I know," Sherlock replied, "Quite exhilarating, mm?" John sighed. "I can't… You are just… utterly insane." Sherlock rubbed his hands together gleefully. "This is a great opportunity, John! If we were still in our universe, you would still have that bomb strapped to you and Moriarty could have killed us both." John looked surprised. "Sherlock admitting 'possible' defeat? I never thought I'd see the day." "I didn't," Sherlock interrupted, "I said he COULD have." John crossed his arms and sighed again. "Sherlock, I understand that our situation was bad, but this is worse." He looked at Shepard apologetically. "No offense." Shepard nodded his head, understandingly.

"Dr. Watson," Miranda said, "We really need your help. I understand if you want to leave, but I hope you would reconsider. If you would like to, we'll have you sent back…" "No," Sherlock interrupted, "We'll stay here. Help with your cause." Shepard started to get annoyed. "I don't think she was speaking for both of you, Mr. Holmes." "I know," Sherlock answered, "We will both be staying." John just rubbed his forehead begrudgingly. "I don't understand you, Mr. Holmes," Shepard said. "And you never will." Sherlock walked to him. "But we will help you, for however long we can." Shepard looked to John. "Are you ok with this, Dr. Watson?" John sighed and paused before speaking. "Yes. Thank you for asking, but I'm fine." Shepard nodded.

"Right," Miranda said, "We'll need to find places for you to stay on board. Do you have any interest in specific steadings, Mr. Holmes," "Please," he said, "Call me Sherlock." John walked over to Miranda. "You have a medical facility, yes? I feel like I'd be happy there." EDI's voice came on through the intercom. "There is a Med-Bay on the Crew Deck, Dr. Watson. You will find it next to the Mess Hall." John looked up startled. "Um… was that the…" "Artificial Intelligence," Sherlock said, "Yes. EDI, wasn't it? If there is a laboratory on board I could get to work immediately." EDI opened the door to the hallway they entered. "Dr. Solus is working in the Tech Lab, which is to the right of this hallway." "Thank you," Sherlock said. He walked of down the hallway toward the Tech Lab.

John turned to Shepard to speak to him. "Thank you," he said, "I appreciate you trying to talk him down, but that's not how he works. How we work. In truth, I don't think he could work properly without me." Shepard nodded. "I understand. I didn't want to draw other universes into this conflict, but we need all the help we can get. And I'm grateful that you're willing to stay on board." John smiled and left. Shepard looked at Miranda.

"Well, they're quite the pair, aren't they?" he said. "Yes," she said, "But The Illusive Man wanted them for a reason. They're brilliant minds. With luck, they can help us decipher why the Collectors are working with the Reapers, or why they're abducting the colonies." Shepard nodded. "When do we go find more people?" he asked. "We'll have to wait," Miranda answered, "It takes a lot of energy to charge the relay, and it probably won't be ready until a week from now." "Alright," Shepard said, "then we just keep finding people here. What do we need to do?" Miranda looked down. "There's still a lot on peoples minds. We may need to make a few detours. People need to have some… closure." She walked out of the room, leaving Shepard to wonder what exactly Miranda meant.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

"And these are the surgical beds," Dr. Chakwas said to John, motioning to the three beds sitting side by side in the Medical Bay. John walked over and touched the white metal bar that was connected to the bed. "This is… incredible. What is this, an analyzer?" Chakwas smiled. "That, Dr. Watson, is indeed a type of analyzer. It can scan the patient for certain defects and diseases. It also carries a laser cutter, and contains several omni-tool functions." "And I thought the Medi-gel was a miracle." John muttered to himself. Chakwas chuckled. "I'm sure this is all strange to you Dr. Watson, but you'll soon get the hang of it." She walked to her desk and grabbed a bunch of manuals. "Here," she said, giving them to John, "Study these. They should give you an idea of how to be a proper medic in this day and age." John took them, smiling. "Thank you, Dr. Chakwas. I'll get started right away."

"One drop toxin. Next drop countermeasure. And…" Mordin and Sherlock were working on developing a countermeasure, staring at a number of vials while Mordin dropped different chemicals into them. Several started to bubble over, but one seemed to harden. Mordin picked that one up. "This one. Least reactive. Need to solve hardening problem now. Then should be good for mass production." Sherlock looked up at Mordin. "I thought there was a countermeasure already? I read the mission report from Horizon." Mordin walked to his lab table while carrying the hardened vial. "Yes, already developed one for small group. But in case needs become greater, need to have stronger amount on hand." Sherlock squinted his eyes and turned to gather more research.

Activating his omni-tool, Sherlock scanned the dead seeker bug in front of him and brought up the readings. "Collectors seem to be lazy, leaving their bugs around for people to pick up and…" he looked over at Mordin smirking, "analyze." Mordin smirked back at him. "Sloppy work. Not professional. Kidnapping colonists simple." Sherlock looked up from his readings, surprised. "You think it would be easy to kidnap people?" Mordin nodded without comment. "Efficiently?" Sherlock said, pushing the subject. "Yes," Mordin said, "Neurotoxin very efficient. Collectors have right idea. Need to perfect design." "Clarify," Sherlock said quickly.

Mordin looked over, continuing to type up notes. "Would use neurotoxin in projectile form. Easier to keep track of toxin source. Have planetary defenses shut down, several forces on perimeter, and…" Sherlock cut in. "Use a virus to disable communications, right, but what about the sensors? They'd pick you up as you enter their space, assuming they have advanced enough equipment." Mordin pondered this thought. "Simple radar jammer would suffice." Sherlock shrugged, "Assuming their equipment is simple as well, but what if it's not? What if it's a model strong enough to pick up ships as they exit the system's relay? You'd need a way to mask that signal." "Normandy's drives are strong enough…" "The Normandy is a one of a kind ship," Sherlock interrupted, "you wouldn't have this tech on hand on a normal frigate. Now what if it was another virus? Or a reverse jammer? Ah, no that's it! It's perfect, why couldn't they think of this?" Mordin was quite intruiged. "Reverse jammer?" Mordin asked. "No," Sherlock said, "sabotage the colonies sensors by planting a man in the colony. An insider would give you access to their life support systems, weapons, and would save you the trouble waiting to get there to shut it all down."

Mordin smiled. "Good getting to know you, Sherlock. Smarter than I expected. Quick study." Sherlock smirked. "I studied the information while you were gathering supplies an hour ago. I must say all this fascinates me. I would much rather stay here than deal with my own universe." Mordin returned to his work. "Not everything here nice. Be careful. And please," he gestured to a Collector Beam rifle, "study and analyze Collector weapon recovered by Shepard. Need data." Sherlock walked over to the gun and activated his omni-tool. "My pleasure," he said. Sherlock was feeling right at home.

"Damn calibrations," Garrus Vakarian muttered under his breath. He was attempting to calibrate the Normandy's weapon systems as Watson entered the Gun Batteries. Garrus looked up from his work. "Ah, the new arrival. Garrus Vakarian, Gunnery Officer." The turian held out his hand. John took it hesitantly. "John Watson… um… doctor. I guess." Garrus laughed. "I'm sure this is all new to you, Dr. Watson, but don't be shy. We don't bite here." Garrus turned back to his work, then looked back at John. "Well, Grunt might, but he's a krogan so it's understandable." John nodded slowly, not understanding about a krogan. "Right," he said, sighing, "Well, don't suppose there's a bar on this ship so I could…" "Oh, there is," Garrus said, "If you're looking for it, I can direct you. Share a drink, catch you up to speed?" John crossed his arms and looked around sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah… yeah that'd be great." Garrus gestured to the door and walked toward it. John followed.

"So," Garrus said as they walked down the life support deck, "I don't suppose you're already used to the new environment?" John shook his head, "No, no I don't think I've gotten quite used to it all." He thought for a moment. "I'll be honest, not even sure if being here is the right thing for me." Garrus looked over at John. "I understand. But I'm glad you stuck along with us anyways." John looked up as they passed the mess hall. "Really? You barely know me." "And you don't know me," Garrus said looking down, then turned a corner towards a closed door. "That's why we're getting a drink." John chuckled. This alien was at least funny.

The door opened and the first thing the two men saw was a great big window looking out at space. To the right was the bar they were looking for, and to the left was a couch with some bookshelves. Nothing special there. "Over here," Garrus said, pointing to the bar. John walked over to the seats and Garrus went behind the bar. "So doc," The turian said as he grabbed two glasses, "What'll it be?" John put his hands on the counter. "Um… you know, just a scotch." "Scotch it is," Garrus said as he got the bottles out. "I'll just have some brandy. Oh, something you should know about food in this universe." John raised his eyebrows. "There's food problems as well?" Garrus laughed, "Not really. But the amino-acids are different in certain species. Turians, like me, can't drink or eat anything you can because we have dextro amino-acids. Same goes for you, since you and every other species except for the Quarians are levo-aminos. Don't drink anything with the word dextro on the label. Or, well, you might die." John looked a bit uncomfortable as Garrus slid his scotch over to him. "Wow," John huffed, "That's just… lovely."

He took a swig and set his glass down. "So you are a turian?" Garrus nodded. "That bug-eyed one is a… salarian?" Garrus raised his glass in approval, then took a drink. "Now you mentioned something called a krogan before…" Garrus set his glass down. "Oh, yeah, Grunt. Big guy, looks a little bit like a… oh what's the earth animal… it's an amphibian." "Frog?" John answered. "Yeah!" Garrus said, "Yeah that's it. Krogans, I've been told, look like frogs to humans. They're tough to fight. You really need to work to bring them down." John just stared. "You're saying we have to fight them too?" "On occasion," Garrus retorted, drinking again, "We're not just gonna run into Collectors out here. There are a lot of gangs that we've had to fight before you got here. All races, all deadly, and they don't like us. Especially me." John drank again and looked at Garrus. "Something I should know?"

Garrus poured a bit more brandy and gestured to the scotch for John. He lifted up his glass for Garrus to pour. "Well," Garrus said as he complied with John's request, "I've always been a man who wants justice in the world. Worked for Citadel Security for a while, I'll tell you about that sometime. Then got on board the first Normandy with Shepard. Again, tell you about that later. Currently, I've been working as a vigilante on Omega trying to thin out the gangs hold on the station." John smirked. "Vigilante, hm? Got a name?" Garrus nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. The people of Omega called me Archangel. And it caught on for a while. I got a team working and we almost had some of the gangs running scared." John smiled, sipping his scotch. "But," Garrus continued, "I got betrayed by one of my men. Another turian, named Sidonis." John put his glass down. "I'm sorry. That must have stung." Garrus looked into his now empty glass. "More than you know…"

Garrus got some more brandy and looked over at John. "Anyway, basically be careful. There's more than just the bug-eyed creep's, here. And I'm not talking about Mordin." John finished his scotch and set his glass to the side. "You mean the professor? I didn't mean anything by bug-eyed, I just… this is all new." Garrus finished his brandy and nodded. "It's ok doc, don't worry. We won't be offended. Just don't make it a habit. We have feelings too." John smiled. "Thanks… Garrel?" Garrus laughed. "Close, Garrus." "Ah," John said, "Garrus. Thanks for the drink. Good talking with you." Garrus walked from behind the counter and the two shook hands. "Of course, doctor. Thought you might want to start making friends." John nodded in agreement. "Yep. I'll be here for a while." John awkwardly stood in the bar as Garrus shifted his weight.

"Well, I'll be…" Just as John was walking out, Shepard walked into the bar. "There you are, Garrus. And Dr. Watson. Just wanted to let you know that we'll be landing soon." "Where?" Garrus asked. John listened curiously. "We're helping Miranda out with a little business on Illium, as well as snagging our assassin." "Assassin?" John said hesitantly. "Yep," Shepard answered, "But first we deal with Miranda's business."


End file.
